Parking brakes for heavy duty construction and off road equipment have been relatively expensive. This was due to the elaborate mounting structures required which were both expensive, lacked durability and corrosion resistance. These previous designs, except for the very high and expensive ones, have also lacked environmental and corrosion protection in their actuation mechanism.